The inventive concept relates to a resistive memory device, and more particularly, to a resistive memory device including a reference cell and a method of controlling the reference cell.
Resistive memory devices may store data in memory cells including variable resistance elements. To detect the data stored in the memory cells of the resistive memory devices, for example, a read current may be provided to the memory cells. A voltage, generated due to the read current and the variable resistance elements of the memory cells, may be detected.
In the memory cells storing certain values, resistances of the variable resistance elements may have distributions that may vary according to a process voltage temperature (PVT) and the like. To accurately read the values stored in the memory cells, it may be important to accurately and promptly set a threshold resistance that may be used to distinguish distributions of resistances that respectively correspond to different values.